Catch me
by Skyler WhitlockMikaelson
Summary: 1-D/Twilight crossover. Random, fluffy, and weird. HarryxBella Suck at summaries, just read it.


_**Sorry, this is a plot-bunny that wouldn't leave me alone. Mostly fluff and weirdness. Review! I own nothing! I don't know much about 1-D, so if I get something wrong, please let me know. I'm making up most of it.  
>Bella- Diana Agron<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bella:<strong>_

I sighed as I thought about my best friend, Harry Styles. He's been my best friend since we were five. I looked at a childhood picture of us. He was swinging me around by my waist, and we were laughing. I missed him so much, I hadn't heard from him in awhile.

" Hey, is that Harry Styles?!" Jessica asks from behind me. I immediately slide the picture back into my purse.

" Yeah… How do you know him?" I ask curiously. She looks at me like I've lost my fucking mind.

" Um, he's only the lead of the hottest boy band in the world!" She hands me a calendar, on the cover are five guys, all part of a band called 'One Direction'. There he is. My Harry.

So… this fucker became famous, and he didn't tell me? Oh, HELL NO! Heads are gonna' roll, the stupid British prick. I hand her back the picture, silently seething.

" Are you okay?" Angela asks. She's my best friend, besides Harry. No one can replace him.

" Just fuckin' peachy." I grit, plunging my fork into my apple, imagining Harry's face. I don't care how cute and famous he thinks he is, he's getting his ass kicked.

" You shouldn't use language like that, Bella. It's very unlady like." Edward chastises.

I think my eye just twitched.

Okay, back to picturing killing Edward. That sounds like a good plan.

After school, we're all in the parking lot, when I hear someone call my name. I turn towards the voice.  
>" Hello, love." Fuck, shit, damn it's Harry. He's hot as hell. He's fuckin' adorable. Damn it all to hell. Fuck. My. Life. I can see everyone staring and gaping.<p>

I give him a really sweet smile as he opens his arms, expecting me to walk into them. Not gonna happen, asshole. I walk up to him, my crocodile smile firmly in place, before punching the shit out of him. He clutches his face, his nose bleeding.

" That, you British prick, is for not telling me, your best friend in the whole god damn world, that you became _**fucking famous.**_" I say calmly.

" Yeah, I deserved that." Harry says, still pinching his nose. I send him a wicked smirk.

" You said it, not me." I sing. He rolls his eyes, before picking me up and swinging me around, planting kisses all over my face.

" Put me down, Styles!" I yell playfully. He sets me down, taking in my mahogany hair and brown eyes. He runs his fingers through my hair once.

" What the fuck did you do to your hair?" He asks. I roll my eyes, before spotting yet again another familiar face. I take out the picture of me and my twin brother, Niall, and look at the blonde dude standing behind Harry. _**Picture, **__Blondie, __**picture, **__blondie…_

" You bastard." I all but growl. Niall grins, and goes to hug me, only to have me deck the fuck out of him.

" Feelin' the love, little sis." Niall says, laughing.

" Niall Horan." I say in a warning tone.

" Isabella Horan." He mocks, before hugging me tightly. I see the other three guys eyes widen, while Harry blanches ioth an 'Oh Shit' look on his face. Niall looks back and forth between Harry and I, forming some sort of connection.

" Oh HELL NO!" He says, glaring at Harry, who backs away a bit. The other three guys step forward.

" I'm Louis." One says, hugging me. I feel a brotherly connection to all three of them immediately. Weird.  
>Zayn and Liam introduce themselves, hugging me as well.<p>

" I'm Isabella, Niall's twin." I say sweetly.

" Wait, Niall's blonde." Zayn says.

" Yeah, apparently Izzy dyed her hair." Harry grumbles, playing with my hair. I roll my eyes, and take out my contacts. My eyes, an ocean blue glare at Harry, who grins. Niall grins as well.

" Okay, time to go home." Harry says, throwing me over his shoulder.

" Harry, put my sister down!" NIall barks. Harry just slaps my ass as he continues to walk towards his car, making me squeak, and he succeeds in pissing not only Niall off, but the rest of the band as well. They get that '_**over protective brother**_' look on their faces.

Fuck.

" Harry, please put me down." I say calmly.

" Why?"

" Because when your band beats you to death, I really don't want to be in the middle of it." I answer. He just chuckles, and sets me down in the passenger seat of his car, and taking off. Apparently, all the guys came in their own cars. Harry takes my hand in his free one, and squeezes it gently.

" I missed you." I say. He smiles at me, before kissing the back of my hand.

" I missed you, too. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I figured you knew." Harry says.

" I don't listen to music much, Harry. I still can't believe you didn't tell me!" I huff.

" I'm sorry, love. I really am. Forgive me?" He pleads, giving me puppy dog eyes. Dammit. I almost give in, but I manage to hold my ground.

" Nice try, Styles. I'm the puppy-dog eyes master, so that shit don't work on me, no matter how adorable you are." I say firmly. He grins at me. " Dammit, I stroked your ego didn't I?" He nods, and I mentally kick myself. His ego's big enough as it is.

We arrive back at uncle Charlie's house, and the guys pull up a few minute later. Niall yanks me out of Harry's car.

" Hey, easy! I'm breakable!" I protest. Niall rolls his eyes, and drags me inside. He sits me on the couch. Harry goes to sit next to me, but Zayn, Liam, and Louis yank him back, and sit him on the chair farthest away from me.

" Nope." They say in unison. I raise an eyebrow at him.

" Okay, please explain how you know Harry." Niall says, pinching the bridge of his nose.

" We met when we I was five, I was with aunt Lily in London, visiting. We immediately became best friends, and I spent the summer with him every year, until I turned sixteen, which is when I got sent here." I say, resting my head on my palm. Niall nods.

" Why didn't you tell us you had a twin?" Liam asks him.

" Dad asked me not to. He didn't want it getting out that I had a sister, because people would hound her." Niall responds. I get to know all of the boys better, and they become my big brothers. I don't tell them about Edward or Jacob, because that won't end well. Charlie comes home, shocked to see the boys. He hugs Niall, but glares at Harry. What's up with everyone ganging up on Harry? It's kind of messed up.

The boys are staying here and enrolling in Forks High for awhile, taking a 'break' from being superstars, as they put it. We don't have enough rooms, so I'm going to have to share with one of the boys. Harry volunteers, only to have my uncle and new big brothers glare viciously at him. I roll my eyes, and drag Harry upstairs.

" Thanks, love." He says, kissing my cheek. I blush slightly, and he grins. I roll my eyes and swat his arm, making him laugh. He- once again- throws me over his shoulder and carries me to the bathroom. He sets me down, and asks me if I'm going to wash out the dye. I smile at him, nod, and shove him out. He laughs, and heads to my room. I wash out the dye, and head back to my room after changing into my pajamas.

Harry's lying on my bed, reading one of my books that I bought a couple of weeks ago. I plop down next to him, and he grins when he sees that my hair is back to it's natural blonde. He runs his hand through it and pulls me close to him.

" Am I staying with you or sleeping on the floor?" He asks.

" Staying with me. You better hope on of the guys don't catch you though." I sing, and he rolls his eyes, before kissing my forehead and pulling the covers over us.

" Night, love." He says.

" Night, Harry." I respond, before falling into a peaceful darkness.


End file.
